


All In Due Time

by Shini



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shini/pseuds/Shini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For SouMako week!<br/>Day 1: Angst/Fluff</p><p>Love can hurt.<br/>Love can heal.<br/>In the confusion, you choose where you want to be.</p><p>-----<br/>This will be in 3 small chapters uploaded throughout the day today.<br/>Happy SouMako week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love can Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Made this into 3 parts with a chapter just Makoto and a chapter just Sousuke (i'll let you guess which one is which.) and a conclusion hopefully tying everything in the end.
> 
> /blah/ -> thoughts

Tears..  
Tears were running down freely from his eyes.

The words echoing in his head. Fresh, raw and unbearably real.

"These past year was a whirlwind of emotions but... I'm sorry."

He remembers his apologetic face; twisting like a knife through his heart.

"We tried right? But there was nothing. I really did not feel anything." 

/How easily can you say that when you have become my world?/

"You were great! and perfect... and I couldn't ask for more. But I'm sorry... I.. I really don't feel thesame way."

/Why are you doing this to me?/

"We tried for a year! That is so much time! I gave us a chance but there was nothing! There wasn't anything at all... Everything just became so superficial. I'm tired. I'm tired of what we have. It's too perfect and it makes me sick."

/What do I need to do to make you stay?/

"Why do you continue loving me when I am right here, right now, telling you that I don't love you at all. I don't have anything to give to you. We can't go on like this. I'm done."

Curled up on the sofa, burying his face in his hands, the hurt, agony and pain flooding over him like a river of cold water; washing and numbing his body.

Heartache is really the most unbearable thing in the world.

/I don't think I could love anyone as much as I love you. No matter what you say, I just can't unlove you at all./ He thought inbetween his silent sobs.

/Where do I go from here?/

The soft, sad song on the radio was not helping him. He wanted to turn it off but he didin't have the strength to get up. He knows he has to let go but this painful, painful love but he just can't right now. So he wholeheartedly accepts it. The longing, sadness, helplessness and despair of unrequitted love. 

" I will go down with this ship.  
I won't put my hands up and surrender.  
There will be no white flag upon my door.  
I'm in love, always, will be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "White Flag" by Dido


	2. Love can Heal

He groggily wakes up and do his usual morning routine. Fresh from the shower, wearing only his boxers and finally completely awake, he goes down to the kitchen and spotted a note wedge under a cup of tea.

-Good Morning! had opening shift today. Made you something when you wake up. I hope it doesn't get cold. xoxo-

He picks the cup up a bit cold to the touch but he drinks it anyway. The smell of chamomile barely noticeable. It was cold but it oddly warmed him up nonetheless. He breathed a sigh of satisfaction. 

Days like these are the days he's thankful for. Not because he's alone, but more like, the days that he's living together with the one he loves. The normalcy of it all. When he thinks about it, Just a few years back, he wouldn't have even imagined that they'd become friends all the more being together like this. Even a mere conversation was near impossible, but now...

Catching the time on the clock on the wall, he realized that because of his early morning musings, he was nearly late for work. He hurriedly wore his work clothes, gathered his stuff, locked the door and ran as fast as he could. 

Catching the bus was hard. He missed his bus and had to go another route just to get on time yet he was still 15 minutes late. As he hurriedly entered his office, queries, reports and letters were thrown at him.

"Coach! What are we going to do about the required waivers?"

"The equipment is ready and in place!"

"Here are the letters ready to be sent out Coach. We just need your final approval."

As the head coach of the swim club, everybody was relying on him. All the paperwork, repairs, bills, overall training of the part-timers and even his own students. Overseeing everything and anything. These are the things that he does everyday... although the stress accompanying it is somewhat heavy, he still loves it. Stressful but worth it. 

After all the days work, he sank into his comfortable chair and gave out a relieved sigh. Questions, inquiries, training and feedback. Good thing they are all generally positive.

As the day finishes up to its weary end, his cellphone rang, showing the all too familiar name on the screen.

It was him. A gentle smile slowly crept on his face. The man he has come to love and cherish for all the days of his life. No matter how stressful or tough his day is, one gentle gesture coming from this man, be it his laugh, his smile or his touch makes everything a hundred times better. 

And it just unexpectedly struck him. 

Relishing the moment, he leaned his forehead onto his cellphone screen and closed his eyes. Just realizing how deeply grateful and thankful he is for this man to be in his life. Thankful for his love. Thankful for his kindness. Thankful for sharing this wonderful life with him. Thankful for choosing him and staying with him. 

This kinda reminds him of a song too...

Realizing that the one he's thankful for is actually waiting for him to pick up his phone, he hurriedly pressed the answer button.

"Ah, sorry sorry, i was lost in my thoughts again." 

\-----

" And I want to thank you.  
For giving me the best day of my life.  
And oh, just to be with you.  
Is having the best day of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: "Thank you" by Dido
> 
> Have any guesses already? Last chapter will be up in a few hours. :)


	3. Choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, am i still on time? Is it still day 1?  
> I'm not confident i could write smut just yet so, nothing past kissing right here. (hopefully someday.)

Makoto was slightly wet from the unexpected rain. He left his umbrella at home because the weather was supposed to be sunny all day. The news never said anything about rain. Good thing it started when he was almost at home. /The weather is quite unpredictable nowadays./

Removing his shoes and wet jacket, he ruffled his hair; shaking off some excess water.

As he was setting his stuff aside, carefully separating the wet from the dry, Makoto noticed that regardless of the pouring rain, their home was eerily gloomy and quiet. The lights were off and the only source of brightness were the closed windows; rain gently cascading over them. Checking his watch, it showed that it was 7:30pm. /Sousuke should be here by now./ Makoto wondered remembering that Sousuke called him and told him he'd be home by 6pm. 

As he was walking towards their room to shower and change, he nearly missed the huddled up figure on their sofa. Makoto did a double take, bewildered by the sight. Sousuke was there, curled up, hugging his knees to his chest and his face buried in between them. He slowly approached the lone-looking figure and as he neared him, he heard small sniffing sounds and it startled Makoto.

"Sousuke?"

Sousuke flinched; his head suddenly shot up in surprise. He seemed to not have noticed Makoto's presence till he called out to him.

Teal tear-stained eyes met worried Green ones.

Realizing that his lover is crying, Makoto rushes to him and sat beside him. "Hey, what's wrong love?" Makoto hurriedly cupped his face and tilt it upwards to look at his dear Sousuke clearly. Eyebrows knitted, mouth in a frown, eyes all red, puffy and filled still with tears. He slowly wiped away the tears on his dear lover's cheek and Sousuke let him; which troubled Makoto even more because normally, Sousuke should now be furiously wiping his tears and strongly denying ever crying; but he just stares at Makoto sniffing back his tears like a little kid who lost his puppy. /We were just talking on the phone a while ago and he sounded fine./ 

"Hey, Sou, What happened?" Makoto soothingly weaved his fingers through Sousuke's hair and gave him a soft, lingering kiss on the lips which snapped Sousuke back slightly to his senses. "Makoto." Sousuke croaked out. It was not to call out to Makoto but more of establishing to himself that Makoto is here. He is here. His love is here.

"Sousuke, what happened?" Green eyes were seeking answers but all he got was silence. As much as Makoto wanted to know what's wrong, Makoto also wanted to give the raven-haired boy some space. It seems like he did an awful lot of thinking and Makoto wouldn't want to disrupt his trail of thought. 

After a good while, Sousuke looked at Makoto and his expectant gaze. He started slowly caressing his face and Makoto leaned in to the touch. He then stroked his hair and then slowly pulled him close for a very deep and sensual kiss. Mouths open and tongues seeking dominance against each other. Makoto clung helplessly onto Sousuke's arm. Sousuke not breaking the kiss, slowly lowered him onto the sofa making Makoto lie on his back. Although the worry is still at the back of his mind, it has been pushed way back because, damn, Sousuke's kisses feels soo good.

Sousuke broke off from the kiss which earned a much disappointed groan from the olive-haired man. Hovering over Makoto with hands propped up at each side of his lover's face, Sousuke started explaining. "I... I was thinking... and... ugh... I hate it when I think." He spat out frustratedly. Sousuke felt stupid. This was so stupid and downright idiotic. Being alone with only his thoughts to accompany him was not good for him at all. Especially when these said thoughts just randomly hit him... especially when these thoughts hit him hard... and the weather was not helping too. 

Makoto wrapped his hands around Sousuke's neck and cocked his head to one side. "What were you thinking about?" Makoto loved this side of Sousuke too. Sousuke is quite rough and impulsive at times so when he sees him deep in thought, Makoto can't help falling in love all over again. Especially when Sousuke shares his thoughts about their relationship which rarely ever happens because he gets easily embarrassed about it.

"I- ugh, this is so stupid." Sousuke struggled with his words which amused Makoto so much. /Struggling Sousuke looks adorable too./ He mused. "Go on Sou, you can do it." Makoto encouraged his teal-eyed lover. "I-" A slight blush slowly crept up to Sousuke's face. Out of embarrassment, he couldn't look at Makoto anymore so he suddenly ducked and buried his face onto Makoto's left shoulder spilling out whatever he was thinking. 

"I heard this stupid song on the radio and I realized that if the time comes that you were to..." Sousuke paused. He couldn't even bring himself to say it because saying it sounded so painful. But he had to. He had to flush this thoughts out of his system. "If the time comes that you were to leave me, I... couldn't imagine myself moving on and not loving you at all. I'd still probably cling to you with all of my being even if you'd hate me in the process." Makoto raised his eyebrows in shock. /THAT'S what's been bothering him?/

"It just suddenly hit me. This is lame and so uncool." He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes furiously. /Ah, Sousuke's back./ Makoto giggled which earned a breath-taking glare from those beautiful teal eyes. "Hey, what's so funny?" Sousuke said unamused which only made makoto laugh harder. "Mako!" Sousuke whined. 

Makoto covered his mouth to stop from laughing and suddenly broke out into a mischievous grin. Without any warning, Makoto flipped Sousuke onto the couch; successfully changing their position. Now, Sousuke is on his back and Makoto's on top straddling is very confused lover. 

"Sousuke, you think of the most absurdest of things sometimes." Then their lips meet again. Tongues sparring and hands slipping below clothing, Makoto wanted to convey his feelings properly. He wanted Sousuke to understand that rather than dwelling on the hurtful "what ifs", he should be living in the now. Where they are both deeply and madly in love with each other. Makoto wanted to fill that uncertainty with so much love that it'll overflow. To heal his woulds and assure Sousuke that he is not leaving anytime soon. Not now, not ever.

Pausing from assaulting Sousuke's neck, Makoto breathlessly asked "Sousuke, do you love me?" Sousuke, equally as breathless gave a very sincere and emotionally raw reply "You ask that now? Of course, I love you." Makoto smiled, nuzzled Sousuke's neck and stared straight to those beautiful teal eyes. "Because I love you. With everything that I have. Please, never think of those negative things ever again. I am here, and will always be here. We have our whole lives to live out together. These are the days that I will always treasure. So don't needlessly hurt yourself thinking about things that will never happen. I love you Sou and that's all that matters."

Sousuke, flushed red from receiving so much love, embraced Makoto with much emotion. "I'm so sorry Mako, never again will I think about those things. I was just caught off guard and shouldn't have let it take over me. Thank you Makoto, for everything." Releasing the green-eyed man from their embrace, they both smile affectionately to one another. 

"How did i deserve someone like you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I end it weird?  
> So sorry, i'm running out of time and gotta go right now.  
> Thank you, thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I hope you had fun reading as much as I was writing this. lol!  
> Onward to day 2!!!
> 
> p.s.  
> 1st chapter was Sousuke's POV and 2nd chapter is Makoto's POV if you're a bit confused. :3


End file.
